<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest Now, I’ll Take Care of You Forever by Honorchior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825448">Rest Now, I’ll Take Care of You Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honorchior/pseuds/Honorchior'>Honorchior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honor’s DreamSMP Angst Corner [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Canon-typical swearing, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I did it again, No Romance, Not Canon Compliant, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Oops, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Resurrection, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like tommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honorchior/pseuds/Honorchior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You sent me to time out. Oh my gosh, Phil. You literally… I am not a child!”</p><p>     “I mean, you are. You may be a grown up in Samsung Smart Refrigerator years, but you are barely a toddler to an immortal, and that’s being generous.”</p><p>    “What the hell,” Wilbur whispers, sending Phil into another fit of laughter.</p><p> •••••</p><p>Phil has his sons back. Dream cannot hurt them anymore. Now all he has to do is help them heal and readjust to life outside of purgatory.</p><p>AKA: Pretty much a Fluff fic because you guys have hurt enough.</p><p>Sequel to “Don’t Call Yourself a god, I Will Smite You Down”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honor’s DreamSMP Angst Corner [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest Now, I’ll Take Care of You Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think I’ve hurt you enough. Enjoy the fluff kids. You deserve it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Wilbur is asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Well, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be asleep. The sound of crying, however, doesn’t seem to want to comply with his desire to rest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Soft sobs pierce through the darkness around him. He hasn’t been dreaming, so there is nothing, really, to interrupt.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wilbur…” His attention is grabbed by his name being added to the mix of crying sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur opens his eyes and looks around. This… This isn’t his room. He’s pretty sure this room isn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> his house. Where the heck is he?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The crying seems to be coming from the other side of one of his walls. As he wakes, he starts to recognize where the crying seems to be coming from.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Or, rather, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is that is crying.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur sits up in the bed, no longer worried about the fact that he genuinely cannot figure out where he is. He’s more worried about his little brother.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tommy?” He calls out.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The crying stops. “H-Hello?” Tommy calls out after a few moments of quiet, his voice still sounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> broken.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey, Tommy,” Wilbur greets.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wilbur!” Tommy exclaims, he seems to find much relief by Wilbur’s presence. Wilbur smiles at this. He cannot help but feel happy that Tommy finds so much comfort in his presence. “Wilbur, where are we? I woke up alone, and I- Wait, where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I seem to be in the next room over. Hang on, bud.” Wilbur gets out of bed and walks over to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wait, Wilby the door is locked in here,” Tommy says, stumbling over his words. He probably doesn’t even catch his misspoken word. He rarely does. That’s what makes every time he does it so cute.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll come get you-” he goes to open his door as he speaks. He cuts himself off as he finds that his door is also locked. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why are we trapped?” Tommy asks, voice suddenly filling up with fear once more. His voice quivers, and Wilbur </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get to him </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not sure. I don’t know where we are, let alone how we got here,” Wilbur says honestly. “But I’ll get us out, hang on. I’ll break the wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looks around the room for something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that could help him with the tedious task of breaking a stone wall.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The room is empty, except for the bed he had been laying in, and a small bookshelf in the corner. The bookshelf had a few books on it, a few music books, one or two books on Greek mythology, the third and fifth Harry Potter books, and a book on bees.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Where the hell is he?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Not finding anything helpful, he walks over to the wall and starts the tedious task that is mining stone with one’s fist. Eventually, one of the blocks that make up the wall breaks. He can see into another room, almost identical in looks, although different books are on the bookshelf in the other room, it seems.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tommy rushes over to the new hole in his wall.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wilbur!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hello, Tommy,” Wilbur says as the younger of the two awkwardly tries to hug him through the gap in the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wilbur, I’m not really sure what’s happened. The last thing I can remember is telling you, Schlatt, and Mexican Dream about what happened since you all died, and then I woke up here alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur understands why Tommy’s so freaked out. The kid has been through a lot in the last few days, and waking up alone in an enclosed space with no way out probably didn’t help with his trauma.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur sighs, trying to remember what happened. He vaguely recalls Tommy disappearing? No, that cannot be right. He must have just walked away from the conversation the four dead people were having, but then… What happened after that?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In any case, whoever was responsible for locking the two up, be it Schlatt or Mexican Dream, was going to really regret doing it, he’d be sure of it. Tommy’s fears of abandonment and small spaces, especially the inescapable kind, is not something to just mess around with.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I remember you leaving after our conversation, but I’m not really sure where you went,” Wilbur admits. “And I don’t remember anything after that. Here, help me get rid of this block so I can get over to you.” He changes the topic, not wanting the kid to stress out any more than he was already stressing. The kid only </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> died. He should have to deal with more stress on top of that!</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tommy nods and obeys. Together, the two get rid of the second block. As soon as it’s gone, Wilbur is scooping up his little brother in a hug and carrying him over to the bed Tommy had woken up in. Tommy doesn’t struggle against him, he only leans into his older brother’s comforting embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He cannot help but think this is harder than it should be. He writes it off as being disoriented after only </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> waking up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur lays Tommy down on the bed and climbs in next to him, pulling him close. “I don’t know where we are, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> need rest. You just died, so your soul is going to be a bit confused, right now. You need to let it relax so it can sort itself out. When I first died, I slept for like a week straight or something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tommy nods. “Don’t go anywhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Promise. I’m with you, bud. I’m not leaving you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That seems good enough for the teen, as he rests his head on Wilbur’s shoulder. Wilbur pulls him close. Within minutes, Tommy is asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur feels tired as well, which is odd, because he’s not really used to feeling tired. He hasn’t really felt the need to sleep since a few weeks after he first arrived in the afterlife.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Still, he has to admit, the bed he’s in is comfortable, and the soft, even breathing of his little brother is like a lullaby. Soon, he’s lulled to sleep. He can deal with Schlatt and Mexican Dream when he wakes up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur’s eyes shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t like being away for this long, Techno, what if they wake up,” Phil says, voice full of worry.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The book says they’ll need to sleep for a few days, almost a week, to get their energy back. They won’t be waking up anytime soon,” Techno reassures the man.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Still, don’t you think we should have left someone at the house with them, in case they </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What would you suggest? Sam and Puffy are working with Ranboo to see if they can get any part of his lost memory back, and to help him work through the trauma Dream caused him. Tubbo is sleeping, Lord knows the kid needs it… He stayed up with Tommy for two days before we convinced him to sleep. And we have to get more soup, unless you’d like your kids to starve while they’re trapped in their resurrection comas?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Phil rolls his eyes. “I know, but still. I’m just really worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come on, Phil. They’ll be fine. No one can get in the rooms without a key, so no one can hurt them. Even if they try to break the door, we’ll get an alert on our communication devices about it. You just have to relax. They’re safe now. Dream can’t get out of the prison, and they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Let’s try to keep things that way, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Phil sighs. As much as what Techno is saying makes sense, he can’t help but feel like the boys might be in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Maybe he’s just paranoid.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Look,” Techno sighs, seeming to read his mind. It unsettles Phil how well Techno knows him, sometimes. “If you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried about it, you can go back and check in on them. I can finish up here on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Really?” Phil asks, incredibly thankful.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, no go before I change my mind and yell at you for slacking off.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Phil nods and rushes off in the direction of Sam’s base.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The four adults had decided that Sam’s base would be the best place to set up camp while they wait for the two boys to wake up. The base is incredibly well-hidden, first of all, and it has a lot of space. Plus, there is already a bunch of redstone set up there, so it didn’t take long to properly protect the boys’ rooms. Once they wake up, Techno and Phil have been preparing a space for them next to their own houses in the tundra, mainly so Phil can keep a close eye on his two kids. Techno had teased him, calling him a “mother hen.” Phil had pointed out how Techno had spent an entire day helping Ranboo sort out his comfort room to be more comfortable for the kid, and Techno had just quietly told him to shut up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Phil passes Tubbo’s room first. He peeks through the door to see that Tubbo is still fast asleep. He smiles softly at the kid. He’s noticed that the only time he actually looks like a kid, recently, is when he’s asleep. Phil can’t help but feel guilty, knowing the trauma the kid has had to endure at such an early age, mostly by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He sighs and walks to Wilbur’s room. He peeks through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Eyes widened in fear, he rushes to Tommy’s room, glaring through the door’s window as he unlocks it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A sigh of relief waves through him as he realizes that both of his boys are in Tommy’s bed, fast asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He puts a hand over his heart. God, these children will be the death of him. Thousands upon thousands of years of trials and battles, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be the thing that kills him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Figures.</span>
</p><p><span>He suddenly has a realization. His eyes snap up back to the kids. ‘</span><em><span>How?</span></em> <em><span>How are they in the same room?’</span></em><span> he thinks to himself.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>He finishes unlocking the door and steps inside.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tommy is snuggled snugly against Wilbur’s side. The 16-year-old’s head is nestled into Wilbur’s shoulder. Wilbur has one arm wrapped tightly around the kid. His other hand is resting on his stomach, his fingers intertwined with Tommy’s.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Phil smiles, reminiscing of the past, finding a significantly younger Tommy and Wilbur snuggled up just like this after Tommy had had a scary nightmare, or maybe there was a storm, or maybe they both just wanted the company…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Phil sighs and walks closer. Upon closer inspection, Tommy has dried tears coating his face. Phil feels a pang in his chest. He spots a hole in the wall that separates Tommy and Wilbur’s rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The two had both woken up, then. Techno was wrong about what the book meant. They had woken up and Tommy had been trapped in a tiny room, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Phil feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He never should have left…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he should have put both of his sons in one room, but the others had talked him out of it, convinced that, in the disorientation from their resurrections, the two could potentially become dangerous to one another.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But Phil knows Wilbur would never hurt Tommy. Even when he was at his worst, Wilbur cared for Tommy. That’s why he had sent Phil after Techno as the broken man died in his father’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur must have heard Tommy crying and refused to let the stone wall stand in the way of comforting his little brother.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Phil feels proud of his son for being there for Tommy when Phil isn’t. But, he supposes, it has always been that way, hasn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Phil?” A voice croaks out from behind him. Phil turns away from the hole in the wall, back to his sons.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good morning, Wilbur,” Phil smiles down at him, walking over to the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Did you die too, Phil?” Wilbur asks, voice soft. Even though he’s only barely awake, he’s being careful not to wake up Tommy. Phil’s heart warms.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, bud. You’ve come back to life.” Phil sits on the edge of the bed, next to his sleepy son.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh,” Wilbur nods. “Tommy said Dream had the resurrection book Schlatt had on him when he died. How did you…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Techno and I dealt with Dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Never mess with an immortal,” Wilbur sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Or his sons,” Phil added.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur seems to think for a few moments, and for a moment, Phil thinks he might have gone back to sleep. “Why did you bring me back? Tommy, I understand, but… Phil, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Would you have me separate you from your brother again?” Phil asks, though he knows the answer already.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur looks down at Tommy’s sleeping form. “No. I promised I’ll protect him forever, since we were reunited. Phil. Death World is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, I know. I’ve been a few times.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Wilbur asks, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Phil laughs. “No, I haven’t died. Immortal parents sometimes send their immortal children to purgatory for time outs, especially in their rebellious teenage years. I think my longest time out was 100 years? Yeah, that sounds about right.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Phil can’t help but chuckle as Wilbur’s jaw drops.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I was in time </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Wilbur shouts, josseling Tommy. The younger kid groans, burrowing his head deeper into Wilbur’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Kind of,” he laughs. “But the resurrection book I was supposed to use to bring you back disappeared when I got here. I hadn’t noticed until it was too late. When I found out that Schlatt had given one to Dream before </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> death, I realized I could get you back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You sent me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>time out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh my gosh, Phil. You literally… I am not a child!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“I mean, you are. You may be a grown up in Samsung Smart Refrigerator years, but you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely</span>
  </em>
  <span> a toddler to an immortal, and that’s being generous.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What the hell,” Wilbur whispers, sending Phil into another fit of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tommy groans again, this time he pulls his hand away from Wilbur and rubs his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why the fuck are you guys screaming?” He groans, still mostly asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Because purgatory is immortal time out and Phil’s ungrounded us,” Wilbur answers, rubbing Tommy’s shoulder in a reassuring way with the arm he already has around the kid.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ahh, no. You’re both out of time out, that doesn’t mean you’re not grounded still,” Phil corrects.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Dad?” Tommy asks, opening his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey, Tommy,” Phil smiles softly at his youngest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Dream killed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know. Techno and I dealt with him and brought you back. If the squishy white flesh blob thought he could best two fully-recognized immortals, he was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate</span>
  </em>
  <span> need of a reality check.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tommy doesn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Uh… Tommy? You good, mate?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He’s asleep,” Wilbur observes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Did he take much time to recover in purgatory?” Phil asks, slightly concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not really. He wanted to tell us everything that happened first,” Wilbur explains, Phil can tell by the look on his face that he’s worried.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t worry. He’ll just need more sleep than you. I don’t really remember how much sleep I had after my time outs, to be honest. It feels like barely any time compared to the time I spent in purgatory, or even the time I spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it...”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I still cannot get over the fact that some grandparent of mine had to put a rebellious teenage Philza Minecraft in time out for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>century</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, let’s hope you never do anything too bad to warrant that. Learn from my mistakes, son,” Phil says, half joking.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur smiles at him, eyes tired.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You sure? You know Tommy gets scared on his own, right?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not leaving either of you again,” he says seriously before switching to a more playful tone. “You’re grounded. Can’t very well have you running off, ignoring your grounding, can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur grunts, his eyes fluttering shut. Phil knows he’s trying his best to stay awake.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sleep Wil, we can talk more when you wake up again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m an adult, I can decide for myself if I need to sleep,” Wilbur bites back, trying hard to keep his eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh my gosh, you are such a toddler,” Phil laughs, rolling his eyes. “Refusing to sleep at nap time despite how tired you are. Here. Scoot over.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur rolls his eyes but complies, shifting both himself and Tommy over on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Phil climbs into the bed next to Wilbur, wrapping his arms and wings around his two sons.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sleep,” he tells Wilbur again as Wilbur melts into his father’s embrace, similarly to how he did years ago, before war tore his sanity apart.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur’s eyes shut, and soon, his breathing evens out.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Phil holds his two sons close to him, letting them rest and heal. He knows he’s got a lot of shit to help them deal with, but for now, he’s content with them sleeping soundly by his side. Peaceful for the first time in who knows how long.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please do leave a comment with your thoughts! I wasn’t going to write a part two, but after a nice comment from Cosmic_Heiress, I decided to fulfill their request for more content set in this universe, and here we are! Comments mean a lot to me, as they are very motivational. Sending them is the best way to trick my mind into writing more, so it’s a win for both of us!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>